Retrouver Le but de sa vie
by bbd5362
Summary: On à tous un but dans sa vie. Mais que doit-on faire lorsque la perte d'un être aimé ou de sa propre vie, nous prive de ce but? Comment continuer à vivre?  Histu/Karin principalement
1. Chapter 1

Retrouver Le but de sa vie.

Alors qu'Aizen venait d'être jugé par la chambre des 46, tous reprenaient leur vie là où elle s'était arrêtée. En tout cas c'est que tous essayaient de faire. Ils savaient que jamais ils n'oublieraient mais leur seule chance était d'avancer, coûte que coûte, un jour après l'autre.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya avait conscience de tout cela, pourtant voir la détresse de son lieutenant lui était insupportable. Le lendemain de sa sortie de la 4ème division, elle était venue travailler. Déjà à ce moment, il avait sursauté de surprise. Il lui restait encore deux semaines de convalescence et Matsumoto n'était pas du tout du genre à aimer remplir de la paperasse. Même au meilleure de sa forme, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour le faire enrager jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne d'aller s'occuper des hommes de la division ou de toutes les tâches qui ne demandaient pas de rester assis derrière un bureau. Cependant ce jour là, elle était rentré dans le bureau, avait salué respectueusement son capitaine avec un sourire. Sa phrase de salutation sonnait si faux et son sourire ressemblait tellement à une grimace qu'il avait presqu'eu envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de bouger le petit doigt qu'elle était déjà à son bureau, un dossier ouvert devant elle.

Il n'avait rien dit, que pouvait-il dire ? Quel mot pouvait soulager la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, surtout que le Gotai venait de le reconnaitre officiellement comme un héro sans qui vaincre Aizen aurait été bien plus difficile.

Ils avaient tout deux continué à travailler jusqu'à la nuit tomber. Et cette scène s'était répétée tous les jours et se répétait encore aujourd'hui. Leur monotonie n'était brisées que par les quelques missions dont ils étaient chargées.

Karin Kurosaki regardait son frère. Cela faisait maintenant 17 mois qu'il était rentré de sa bataille contre Aizen et qu'il avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Même sa capacité de voir un simple fantôme lui avait été enlevée, alors protéger sa famille n'en parlons pas. Karin savait qu'il souffrait de cette situation, lui qui avait toujours eu ce besoin presque maladif de protéger tout le monde. A ce moment même, il affichait ce faux sourire qu'il sortait lorsqu' il n'allait pas bien et qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Mais comment lui dire que c'était justement grâce à ce sourire qu'elle voyait qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus ces 17 derniers mois.

De son côté, ses pouvoirs s'étaient incroyablement accrus. Elle était de plus en plus harceler par des fantômes. Enfin, s'il n'avait qu'eux, elle ne se plaindrait pas (ou presque pas), mais les hollows, eux aussi, apparaissait de plus en plus nombreux. Pour l'instant, ils étaient encore mineurs, un simple coup de ballon bien placé suffisait a brisé leur masque, mais elle savait que d'autres, plus puissant, finiraient pas venir.

Et c'est ce qu'il finit par arriver. Alors qu'elle rentrait du collège, un hollow apparut devant-elle. La jeune fille sentit dès la première seconde qu'il lui serait impossible de le battre avec un simple ballon, qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas avec elle. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire fuir. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put. Mais malgré son excellente capacité physique, elle finit par s'épuiser et ralentir. L'Hollow se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle voulut ré accélérer malgré son cœurs qui battait à tout rompre, mais ses jambes lâchèrent sous l'effort. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le trottoir, s'écorchant les deux genoux. Ignorant la douleur, elle voulut se relever mais trop tard, déjà le monstre n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, près à bondir sur elle et dévoré son âme.

Elle frissonna. La peur aurait-elle eut raison de ses sens ? Mais ce n'était pas ca. Le trottoir tout autour d'elle s'était recouvert de glace. L'Hollow s'arrêta net. Une épaisse couche de glace remontait déjà le long de son corps. Il eut beau essayer de s'en défaire, rien n'y fut. La glace continuait son ascension. A peine, la glace l'eut-elle entièrement recouvert qu'il explosa.

La jeune fille sourit devant ce spectacle, soulagée qu'il soit venu la sauver. Car c'était bien inutile pour elle de se retourner pour comprendre qui était son sauveur. Ce spectacle, elle l'avait déjà connu quelques années auparavant et puis elle n'oublierait jamais cette aura.

Bonjour, Toshiro. Dit-elle alors qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Idiote, il était sur le point de te tuer et tout ce que tu as dire c'est bonjour ?

Karin sourit devant le garçon aux cheveux blanc qui lui tendait la main. Elle la prit et essaya de se relever, mais la douleur à ses genoux la rappela à l'ordre. Elle vit son regard inquiet se poser sur ses jambes. Elle eut une soudaine envie de tirer sur les bords de la jupe de son uniforme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cet uniforme.

Il finit par se pencher, passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, elle put se rendre compte à quel point il avait de la force, il l'avait remise debout en la soulevant comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple plume.

Appuie-toi sur moi. Ordonna-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules.

Ce qu'elle fit tout en passant son bras autour de sa taille pour assurer son équilibre. Elle put remarquer qu'en plus de devenir plus fort, il avait aussi un peu grandit, la dépassant à présent de quelques centimètres.

Il la conduisit tant bien que mal jusqu'à la clinique des Kurosaki.

Je suis rentré ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois la porte de la maison franchie.

Ichigo qui était venue l'accueillir dans l'entré, se figea sur place devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa sœur et Toshiro.

Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant les genoux en sang de sa sœur.

Rien du t…

Elle a été attaquée par un Hollow. Dit le petit capitaine en coupant la parole à la jeune fille.

Elle lança un regard noir à Toshiro.

Ce n'est rien. Continua-t-elle.

Mais déjà le regard de son frère s'assombrissait. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, sous les protestations de celles-ci, et la conduisit jusqu'au salon où il l'allongea sur un fauteuil. Ensuite, il quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une trousse des premiers soins. Il la soigna en silence.

Karin et Toshiro le regardèrent faire en respectant son silence. Cependant, quand Ichigo releva la tête, sa sœur put voir toute la colère qui irradiait dans ses yeux.

Reste allongée et repose toi ! Ordonna-t-il. Toshiro suit moi.

Le ton de sa voix n'admettait aucune réplique et les deux adolescents lui obéir sans rouspéter.

Hitsugaya suivit le rouquin dans la cuisine. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que le rouquin se tourna vers lui et verrouilla ses yeux aux siens.

Je veux qu'un shinigami compétent vienne assurer la protection de ma sœur.

Ce n'est pas…

Non ! Tu m'as pas comprit ! L'interrompit Ichigo. A partir de demain, un shinigami surveillera ma sœur. Vous me devez bien cela ! Je ne suis plus capable de protéger ma famille, mais je ne la laisserai pas mourir sous mes yeux !

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la cuisine.

Très bien. Finit par dire le capitaine. Je vais en parler au commandant, j'appuierais moi-même ta requête auprès de lui et je veillerais à envoyer un de mes meilleurs hommes.

L'ainé des Kurosaki hocha la tête d'assentiment.

Je dois y aller maintenant. Souffla Hitsugaya en tournant les talons.

Toshiro…Merci.

Le lendemain matin alors que Karin sortait de chez elle, une shinigami apparut devant-elle.

Matsumoto-san ? Interrogea la jeune fille en reconnaissant le lieutenant de Toshiro qu'elle avait vue quelques années auparavant.

Bonjour Kurosaki-chan, je suis venu te prévenir que j'assurerais ta protection à partir d'aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Le soleil se levait sur la Soul Society. Dans le Rugonkai, les marchants ouvraient leur échoppe alors que les âmes se levaient lentement. Dans le Seireitei, le capitaine Kuchiki se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers sa division. Son lieutenant, lui, devait être quelque part au fond de son lit ou sous une table dans un quelconque bar. Toutes les autres divisions n'accueilleraient leur premier homme que dans une petite heure. Toutes les autres ? Non dans la dixième division, une lumière brillait déjà dans le bureau du capitaine. En réalité, elle n'avait pas été éteinte de la nuit.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya ferma le dernier dossier qui trainait sur son bureau avec un soupir. Il le déposa dans la pile des dossiers finis et étouffa un bâillement. Il se dit qu'il devrait appeler un de ses hommes pour aller porter tout ça à la première division. Mais à la vue de l'horloge devant lui, il décida que ca pourrait bien attendre une petite heure. Il bailla une deuxième fois. Son regard se posa sur le sofa juste devant son bureau. Il était trop tard pour rentrer chez lui, mais une sieste d'une petite heure sur le canapé ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il finit par s'y laisser tomber. Il sourit en repensant au nombre de fois que son lieutenant avait prit le bureau pour sa chambre et le sofa pour son lit. Il ferma les yeux. Cela faisait déjà six ans qu'il l'avait envoyé en mission sur terre pour protéger la petite sœur de Kurosaki pourtant il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

**Flash-back (six ans plus tôt)**

Hitsugaya rentra à la Soul Society durant la nuit. Il voulu se reposer quelques heures mais la demande d'Ichigo l'empêchait de dormir. Dans quelle situation s'était-il encore mit ? Le Gotei ne prenait jamais en charge la protection d'un humain. Il se retourna dans son lit essayant de trouver des arguments convaincants. Au bout d'une heure, il décida de se lever et de se rendre à son bureau. Il pourrait ainsi introduire sa demande pour être reçu par le commandant dès la première heure et peut-être même s'avancer dans la paperasse en attendant la convocation.

Il devait être cinq heures du matin quand il arriva à la caserne de la dixième division. Il cru la trouver déserte, mais il fut contredit quand il ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Bonjour capitaine. Votre mission s'est-elle bien passée ?

Oui, merci.

Le capitaine ne posa aucune question à Matsumoto. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil et qu'elle était venue se réfugier dans le travail. Et il comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait quand il remarqua les dossiers déjà rempli sur son bureau. Il poussa un léger soupir. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Elle avait toujours veillée sur lui dans les moments difficiles et c'était grâce à elle qu'il en était là aujourd'hui. Il lui en était tellement reconnaissant et pourtant, il était impuissant devant sa détresse.

Les yeux sans expression de son lieutenant lui rappelèrent ceux du rouquin. Un autre qui avait perdu son chemin. A lui aussi il était extrêmement reconnaissant. C'était pour les protéger eux et ses proches qu'il avait sacrifié ses pouvoirs.

Toshiro soupira de nouveau.

Un problème Capitaine ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Comment avait-il pu oublier la raison de sa venue sur terre ? Il y avait peut-être un moyen d'aider sa subordonnée en même temps que le rouquin.

Trouve-moi un papillon de l'enfer ! En vitesse, c'est urgent !

Deux heures plus tard, Hitsugaya se trouvait devant le capitaine de la première division.

Je vous écoute capitaine Hitsugaya. Quelle est la raison de cet entretien si urgent. Y a-t-il un rapport avec votre mission sur terre ?

Toshiro avait toujours été intimidé par le commandant des armées du Gotei. La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçut était durant sa visite annuelle d'inspection de l'académie. Un peu plus tard, major de sa promotion malgré son jeune âge, il lui avait été présenté personnellement. Pas un seul instant, il pensa à se montrer insolent envers lui. Tout dans cet homme forçait l'admiration et le respect. Il lui avait fallu une seule rencontre pour qu'il lui accorde sa loyauté. Et quand Toshiro accordait sa loyauté, elle était inébranlable.

Oui monsieur.

Vous avez donc trouvez les causes de cette fluctuation de reiatsu que le département des recherches nous a signalé ?

Oui monsieur.

Et quelle est-elle ?

Un humain monsieur.

Un simple humain ? Expliquez-vous.

L'humain en question ou plutôt l'humaine s'appelle Kurosaki Karin.

Toshiro jura entendre un soupire de la part du commandant. Les Kurosaki avaient le don de faire parler d'eux.

En lien avec Kurosaki Ichigo, je suppose ?

Sa plus jeune sœur.

Plus jeune ? Quel âge a-t-elle ?

Douze ans.

Et elle possède déjà des pouvoirs de shinigami si jeune ?

Il y avait à présent un franc étonnement marqué sur le visage du très vieil homme.

Pas tout à fait monsieur. Ses pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore tout à fait dévoiler. Cependant, il se développe et vite. Je ne serai pas étonné si elle découvrait son zanpakuto d'ici peu. Je pense que Kurosaki Ichigo s'en doute aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il vous demande une faveur.

Une faveur ? Quelle est-elle ?

Il demande une protection pour sa sœur, n'étant plus capable de le faire par lui-même.

Nous n'accordons jamais une protection à un particulier. La Soul Society agit pour l'ensemble de la communauté, et non pas pour une personne isolée.

Je le sais monsieur. Mais sauf votre respect monsieur. Envoyer un shinigami veiller sur Kurosaki Karin pourrait servir la communauté.

Expliquez-vous.

Je ne pense pas ici qu'à sa protection, mais aussi à son éducation. Un tel potentiel n'est pas négligeable. Si nous l'avons remarquée, d'autres le feront. Et nous ne savons pas de quel camp ils seront. Elle pourrait devenir votre meilleur ou causer votre perte.

Insinuez-vous qu'elle puisse dans le futur me dépasser en puissance ?

Je pense qu'elle a le potentiel pour le faire, oui.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Hitsugaya savait que le commandant devait peser le pour et contre. Cependant, il savait que la partie était gagnée. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se passer d'un tel élément dans son armée. Il y a peu, si Urahara n'avait pas prit l'initiative d'entrainer Ichigo, Toshiro savait qu'il ne serait plus vivant aujourd'hui.

Avez-vous une idée du shinigami qui devra s'acquitter de cette mission, sachant que ce sera une mission de longue durée ?

Mon lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Pourquoi ?

Elle possède la puissance nécessaire, la technique requise, ma confiance totale et elle a déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Kurosaki Karin par le passé.

Il évita d'énoncer sa raison principale : Eloigner Matsumoto durant quelques années de la Soul Society, bien trop chargée de souvenir.

Bien. Demande accordée. Elle rentra en fonction d'ici une heure. Vous pouvez disposer.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Quand il était rentré dans son bureau, Matsumoto avait déjà un papillon de l'enfer sur le doigt. Il lui avait expliqué sa mission en quelques mots et elle était partie.

Toshiro ferma les yeux et s'assoupit. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de s'endormir quand on frappa avec fougue à sa porte.

Oui ? Marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Son troisième siège qui était un peu son lieutenant remplaçant depuis six ans ouvrit la porte.

Un message vient d'arriver. Vous êtes demandé de toute urgence à la première division.

Bien, merci. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Son troisième siège qui était une femme, rougit jusqu'aux racines et bredouilla une formule de politesse tout en sortant précipitamment.

Ses six dernières années avaient été pour Toshiro l'équivalence de l'adolescence humaine. Son corps s'était développé à une vitesse incroyable. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et il avait grandit (à son plus grand plaisir). Il dépassait aujourd'hui les 1m80.

Il passa une main de ses cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffé. Il savait qu'il attirait de plus en plus de regard de la gente féminine. Il en était conscient et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Kyoraku Shunsui était là pour lui rappeler. Le capitaine avait décidé qu'il était en âge de connaitre les « joies de la vie ». Le trainant contre son gré dans des bars ou lui glissant sous cape quelques magazines qui le faisaient toujours autant rougir. Il regrettait presque l'époque où Jushiro Ukitake lui donnait des bonbons à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Avec un soupir il décida de se mettre en route pour la première division tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si urgent si tôt.

Quand il entra dans le bureau du commandant, il su que quelque chose avait changée.

Capitaine Hitsugaya. Je tiens à vous prévenir que la mission de votre lieutenant vient de se terminer. Une fois remise de ses blessures, elle réintégrera ses fonctions de lieutenant de la dixième division.

Ses blessures ?

Toshiro eut le plus grand mal à garder un visage impassible.

Les détails des circonstances de l'attaque vous seront communiqués ultérieurement.

Et en ce qui concerne Kurosaki Karin ?

Légèrement blessée, elle se repose pour l'instant à la quatrième division. Cependant, ses facultés de shinigami s'étant incroyablement améliorées, nous allons profiter de sa présence à la Soul Society pour la tester afin de savoir si elle est digne de porter l'insigne de shinigami remplaçant. Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous avez pour mission de vous occuper de Kurosaki Karin jusqu'à son retour sur terre.


End file.
